New Super Mario Bros.
New Super Mario Bros. is a sidescroller game for the Nintendo DS. Its style is similar to that of the Super Mario Bros. games, but with 3D graphics. Story Peach's Castle is struck by lightning. Mario goes off to investigate, and Bowser Jr. kidnaps Princess Peach. Mario and Luigi go after him to rescue her. He defeats Bowser Jr. in his tower but he retreats. At the castle, Mario fights Bowser and defeats him, hitting a skull switch and sending him falling to his death in the lava. Mario goes to a desert, defeating Bowser Jr. again and Mummipokey in the castle. In a water level, he fights Bowser Jr. again in the tower and defeats the giant fish, Cheepskipper. Entering a forest through a secret path in the desert castle, Mario fights a Goomba, transformed into the giant Mega Goomba, and destroys him by using springs to stomp on him. Mario defeats Bowser Jr. at the ice world tower and defeats Petey Piranha. In the mountain world, he fights Bowser Jr. again and defeats the Monty Tank, destroying it and the Monty Mole driving it. He goes through a secret passage in the ice castle to a cloud level where he defeats Lakithunder, who presumably struck the castle with lightning. Finally, the Mario Bros. make their way to a dark forest, where they fight, in addition to Bowser Jr. at a tower, Bowser's skeleton, Dry Bowser, at the castle. Mario and Luigi send him falling over the edge where he shatters to pieces. A bridge appears and they enter a volcanic area where Bowser's castle is. They go through several considerably easier levels until they reach Bowser's castle. Bowser Jr. revives Bowser, and together they fight the Mario Bros., but after defeating Bowser Jr. and sending him falling off the bridge, they hit the switch and send Bowser falling as well. Then they rescue Peach. After the credits, Bowser Jr. drags the unconscious Bowser away by the tail and snarls at the audience. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of the other Super Mario Bros. games, particularly Super Mario Bros. 3, except that levels can be accessed again even after completion. The player can also keep an item in a box (if it is collected when Mario or Luigi is fully powered up) to use by pressing the Stylus. By holding L and R on the file selection screen, the player can play as Luigi instead of Mario. Being hit while with a powerup will turn Mario into big Mario and not small Mario, as it will take another hit to turn Mario into the smaller Mario. Though there are eight worlds, the player only needs to complete six; World 4, the forest, can only be accessed by beating Mummypokey as Mini Mario, and World 7, the sky level, can only be accessed by beating Petey Piranha as Mini Mario. World 3 goes on to World 5, and World 6 goes straight to World 8. Enemies Bosses *Bowser Jr. (miniboss, fought at every level) *Bowser *Mummipokey *Cheepskipper *Mega Goomba (optional) *Petey Piranha *Monty Tank *Lakithunder (optional) *Dry Bowser *Bowser and Bowser Jr. (final) Locations *World 1 *World 2 *World 3 *World 4 *World 5 *World 6 *World 7 *World 8 Category:Games Category:DS games Category:Sidescrollers